Story Arcs
Like many mangas, Fairy Tail chapters are broken into several story arcs of which there are currently 11 as of October, 2010. The following are the arc names, a description of the arc's plot and its chapters. Please note that none of the following arc names are canon. Macao arc Lucy Heartfilia meets Natsu Dragneel and Happy, who are looking for a person called Salamander, before they return to Fairy Tail and search for a lost member, Macao Conbolt. *Chapters 1-3 *Episodes 1-2 *Volume 1 Chapters * 001. Fairy Tail * 002. The Master Appears * 003. The Salamander, The Monkey and The Bull Daybreak arc Natsu convinces Lucy into forming a team with him, and they take their first mission together which has a very high pay. But a very high risk as well. *Chapters 4-9 *Episodes 3-4 *Volume 1 Chapters * 004. Stellar Spirit of the Canis Minor * 005. Daybreak * 006. Infiltrating the Duke of Everlue's Mansion * 007. The Weak Point of Maga * 008. Lucy vs the Duke of Everlue * 009. Dear Kaby Lullaby arc Erza Scarlet returns to Fairy Tail to recruit Natsu and Gray Fullbuster to help her investigate the Eisenwald Guild, a dark guild banned by the Magic Council. *Chapters 10-23 *Episodes 5-8 *Volumes 2,3 Chapters * 010. Armor Maga * 011. Natsu is on the Train * 012. Cursed Song * 013. Shiningami Laughs Twice * 014. Titania * 015. Fairies in the Wind * 016. Capture Kageyama * 017. Maiden's Magic * 018. Flame and Wind * 019. Impossible You Can't Win Natsu * 020. In Order to Live Strong * 021. The Strongest Team * 022. Natsu vs Erza * 023. Crime and Punishment Galuna Island arc Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-class job, and drags Lucy and Gray along with him to the cursed island of Galuna. Gray's past is revealed. *Chapters 24-46 *Episodes 10-18 *Volumes 4-6 Chapters * 024. Second Floor * 025. Cursed Island * 026. Is the Moon Out * 027. Deliora * 028. Moon Drip * 029. Gray and Lyon * 030. Continuation of the Dream * 031. Fearful Poison Poison Jelly * 032. Natsu vs Yuka the Surge * 033. Close a Door to the Bull * 034. Sword of Judgement * 035. Do Whatever You What * 036. Ur * 037. The Blue Bird * 038. Eternal Magic * 039. The Truth is a Sorrowful Blade of Ice * 040. Final Battle on Galuna Island * 041. Devil's Roar * 042. The Arc of Time * 043. Burst * 044. The Village's Secret * 045. Reach the Sky * 046. Tear Phantom Lord arc Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza return to find their guild headquarters has been destroyed. After speaking to Mirajane they discover that a guild known as Phantom Lord was responsible, and a war ensues between the two rival guilds. Lucy's past is also slowly revealed.... *Chapters 47-69 *Episodes 21-30 *Volumes 6-9 Chapters * 047. Phantom Lord * 048. Human Laws * 049. All Good Things Come to An End * 050. Lucy Heartfilia * 051. Giant Shadow * 052. 15 Minutes * 053. Blazing Battle * 054. Phantom Mk 2 * 055. So as Not to See Those Tears * 056. Flowers that Bloom in the Rain * 057. Teru Teru Bouzu * 058. There is Always Some Better * 059. Inspire * 060. Wings of Flame * 061. The Two Dragonslayers * 062. When A Fairy Falls * 063. Now We're Even * 064. The Number One Guild * 065. Fairy Law * 066. Comrades * 067. My Resolve * 068. Farewell + Omake * 069. Next Generation Loke arc In the aftermath of the Phantom Lord attack, Loke's past slowly surfaces... *Chapters 70-74 *Episodes 30-32 *Volumes 9 Chapters * 070. Frederick and Yanderica * 071. Balsam Night * 072. The Lone Star that Can't Return to the Sky * 073. Year 781, the Blue Pegasus * 074. The Stellar Spirit King Tower of Heaven arc Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... *Chapters 75-102 *Episodes 33-part of 41 *Volumes 10-13 Chapters * 075. The Butterfly's Dream * 076. Tower of Heaven * 077. Jellal * 078. The Paradise Ahead * 079. Siegrain's Decision * 080. Jeanne D'Arc * 081. The Voice of Darkness * 082. Howl at the Moon * 083. Find the Way * 084. Natsuneko Fight * 085. Paradise Game * 086. Rock of Succubus * 087. Lucy vs Juvia * 088. Natsu is the Bait * 089. Armour of the Heart * 090. Ikaruga * 091. One Lone Woman, a Costume of Resolve * 092. Destiny * 093. A Prayer to the Holy Light * 094. A Single Person * 095. The Slumbering Princess of the Tower * 096. Meteor * 097. Shield of Life * 098. Dragon Force * 099. Titania Falls * 100. To Tomorrow * 101. The Red Land in a Frenzy * 102. Walk Tall Fighting Festival arc The group return home after the harrowing ordeal with the Paradise tower and find their guild rebuilt better then ever. As well as Laxus Dreyar starting a battle of Fairy Tail. Called the "Laxus arc" by Hiro *Chapters 103-130 *Episodes 41-48 *Volumes 13-16 Chapters * 103. Home * 104. Best Friend * 105. This Man, Laxus * 106. Harvest Festival * 107. Battle of Fairy Tail * 108. Bang!! * 109. Defeat Your Friends, For Your Friends * 110. Resign * 111. Four Remain * 112. Barrage of Swordplay * 113. Hall of Thunder * 114. Love Smashes Through All Barriers * 115. Regulus * 116. Cana vs Juvia * 117. Advent of Satan * 118. Kind Words * 119. Crashing into Caldia Cathedral * 120. Mystogan * 121. This is My Chance to Seize the Top * 122. Solitary Thunder * 123. Double Dragon * 124. Triple Dragon * 125. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing * 126. Get Up * 127. Tearful Judgement * 128. Fantasia * 129. Even So, I... * 130. Love and Lucky Oración Seis arc An alliance of the guilds Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter set out to destroy the powerful dark guild Oración Seis once and for all. *Chapters 131-164 *Volumes 16-20 Chapters * 131. Nirvana * 132. Allied Forces, Assemble! * 133. Twelve vs Six * 134. Oración Seis Appears * 135. The Sky Sorceress * 136. Coffin * 137. The Girl and the Ghost * 138. Unaccounted For * 139. Dead Grand Prix * 140. Low-Gear World * 141. Light * 142. Darkness * 143. Stellar Spirit Battle * 144. A Beautiful Voice * 145. Reminiscing Jellal * 146. You Are Free * 147. Guild of Hope * 148. March of Destruction * 149. Super Sky Battle - Natsu vs Cobra * 150. Dragon Roar * 151. The Six Demons * 152. Jura of the Sacred Ten * 153. Midnight Operation * 154. Your Words * 155. Last Man * 156. Zero * 157. From Pegasus to Fairies * 158. Door of Memories * 159. Flame of Rebuke * 160. The Power of Feelings * 161. Crushing Evil * 162. I'm Here For You * 163. Scarlet Sky * 164. A Guild For the Sake of a Single Person Edolas arc The hyper dimensional transport spell Anima which Mystogan have been supressing, sends Fairy Tail and Magnolia, to Edolas. Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charle, and Lucy, now travel to Edolas, a world with alternate counterparts of the characters, and try to rescue their friends. But to do so, must go against the Royal Army of that dimension who have outlawed magic but have hoarded it all for themselves. The origin of Happy, Charle and Mystogan's past also comes to the forefront... *Chapters 165-199 *Volumes 20-24 Chapters * 165. The Fairy Girl Wendy * 166. A Black Dragon * 167. Disappearing Town * 168. Earth Land * 169. Edolas * 170. Fairy Hunting * 171. Faust * 172. Key of Hope * 173. Fire Ball * 174. Revelation * 175. Welcome Home * 176. Extalia * 177. Fly! To Where Your Friends Are! * 178. I Will Be Beside You * 179. Code ETD * 180. Erza vs Erza * 181. All-Out War In The Royal Capital * 182. These are Lives, Dammit * 183. Monster Academy * 184. River Of Stars For The Sake Of Pride * 185. Iceboy * 186. My Cat * 187. The Dragon Chain Cannon of Doom * 188. One Wing * 189. The Boy From That Time * 190. Dragon Sense * 191. Three Men Cell * 192. I Won't Run Away Anymore * 193. For Those Who Live * 194. I Am Standing Right Here * 195. King Of The New World * 196. Great Demon Lord Dragneel * 197. Bye Bye Fairy Tail * 198. Wings Towards Tomorrow * 199. Lisanna S-Class Trial arc Fairy Tail holds it yearly trial to rise to S-Class Mage. However Charle has a vision foretelling disaster in this particular trial. Compounded with the appearence of a mysterious mage who can kill without touching and Cana having a personal stake in the trial. The vision may be more than just a warning. *Chapter 200- *Volume 24- Chapters *200. That Which Extinguishes Life *201. Trial *202. Best Partner *203. 8 Paths *204. Who's The Lucky One? *205. Natsu vs. Gildartz Category:Miscellaneous Category:Story Arcs